


Southern fang

by SwingKing



Category: True Blood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Kudos: 1





	Southern fang

It was a fine night at the diner for scarlet, people came and people went with their “usuals” and the nights was mostly quiet. The thoughts of the people drew her attention in when she got bored.

_would love to fuck that~  
_

wonder why she so quiet~  
  


were the things she’s used to hearing, but tonight was a little different...someone was different.

and that someone was a new face that came in the diner, and due to the late night they looked like a sore thumb. a teenage kid came in and sat down at the bar, Rufus was confused and was about to say get out before the kid seemed to mumble something and the color in Rufus’s face drained. He quickly went and got a true blood bottle.

at the sight of the bottle everyone when was watching held their breath, they never seen a vampire this young...or this young looking.

scarlet hesitantly approached with a menu and after a beat spoke

”what would you like?”

the kid looked up, their face was as soft looking as a student but their eyes read elder.

he looked up and down at scarlet

studying her

”at first I wanted some quiet but now I have something else in mind~”

Before Scarlet could respond a hand came on his shoulder, it was the hand of a regular here that scarlet think may be named Robert.

Robert spit on the ground before speaking

” I don't care if you look like a kid, I'll still whoop your unholy behind”

Everyone was silent, the vampire simply patted Roberts hand

Before a sick crack rang out indicating a broken bone.

Robert’s scream of pain was a first to hear, only grunts and orders usually came from that mouth

never screams that whiny

he ran out the door holding his nw broken hand. Everyone went back to hushed conversations, all of them scarlet can tell was about this vampire in front of her

”w-we don't appreciate harm being done to our customers”

She said trying to ignore the flush started to run down her chest

the vampire looked at her again with those ancient eyes and smiled

”don't worry, I don't bite honey~”


End file.
